custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Telepathic Webway (Ages of Chrysanthemum)
A name given to the telepathic method of communication between the Old Gods. History The Webway was first conceived in its earliest form by who is only known as the Primal Old God as a method to transmit information around His body. So colossal in scope His body was that He could not discern what took place from below His waist, and thus, via hyper-evolution, gained the ability to produce a new wavelength of radiation referred to as theta waves. This radiation was non-ionising, non-lethal, but penetrating and long ranged, allowing the separate parts of his body to transmit information in the form of theta waves, which would then be decoded by natural receptors throughout his body. When the Primal Old God was split into the other Old Gods, the five remaining Old Gods inhabited five separate planets in the Magna system: * Aqua Magna * Bara Magna * Bota Magna * Vorann Magna * Krevann Magna They lived at the core of each planet, using their potent abilities to manipulate their subjects and the chemistry of the planet from there. However, it became apparent that communication between the Old Gods for their own plotting and schemes was required, and thus, they tapped into the dormant evolutionary ability left behind by the Primal Old God-the production of theta waves. These theta waves, different from the Primal Old God's variety, were attracted to and affected by strong electromagnetic forces. These forces were found in the atmospheres of planets and, using this, achieved a form of telepathy, as other Old Gods could decode these theta waves via their reaction with the planets' atmospheres into intelligible messages. These theta waves, however, could only travel so far as a consequence of their attraction to electromagnetic forces and, thus, could only be transmitted as a message between adjacent planets, requiring information to be passed on from Old God to Old God. Two exceptions existed to this rule: * Communication with a host of the Withering. * Communication with a wielder of an object imbued with an Old God's power, E.G Chrysantheraj. In the former case, detailed analysis of the brain chemistry of a host showed the disease gave their brains the ability to decode and produce theta waves, similarly to an Old God. When the first signal from an Old God reached them, it catalysed a reaction which created theta particles from these theta waves which, in turn, were quantum entangled (that is, linked to another particle in reality for instantaneous transportation) to another theta particle within the Old God attempting contact. The production of these theta particles was subconscious and automatic, with them being triggered by any nerve impulse which implied communication of an action or idea, whether mental or vocal. Due to their quantum entanglement, these particles would, hence, be unaffected by the electromagnetic forces of a planet's atmosphere, allowing them to be transported and information transferred over a theoretically infinite distance. Regarding the latter, a weapon imbued with one particular Old God's power would also produce theta particles and radiation which, in turn, would be detectable and decipherable by the user's brain; however, these weapons had specific isotopes of theta radiation associated with them, meaning that only the Old God responsible for the weapon's imbuing could communicate with the user, and no other. The particles would work similarly to a host of the Withering, being quantum entangled, but only towards that particular Old God. It is unknown whether other means exist for the Old Gods to communicate, although speculation has arisen that they also make use of other methods which cannot be detected nor examined via conventional instruments. Author's Notes * This article was put together by Kralich and Mizziracer late on a Tuesday night after Mizz read yet another one of Kralich's complicated science articles. * Theta particles are an invention with some legitimate science behind them, although there are other theorised wavelengths of radiation with different properties that have yet to be properly detected or observed. * Old Gods themselves belong to Mizziracer. Y'know, it's not like Blizzard owns them or anything, that'd be silly.